


For the Love of Darkness

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Imprisonment, M/M, Vio is a clever boy, Vio is a dork and we love him, lots of emotions, shadow feels, we stan a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Shadow confronts Vio after imprisoning him for his betrayal.





	For the Love of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this occurs directly after Of Mirrors and Madness

**For the love of Darkness**

The execution was scheduled for the next day and Shadow couldn't think. He paced in his room occasionally shredding a pillow until he couldn't take it any longer. He sprinted to the Dragon roost and climbed up to Kuroishuu’s nest. She plucked him off the ladder when he was about halfway up, setting him down under her outstretched wing. He nestled close to her and cried… 

Once he could think straight he vented, he told her how Vio was his first friend, his first love, his first reason to cry… She curled around him and purred him to sleep. 

When he awoke he had a new level of resolve, he had to see Vio, He had to know why. 

\--------------------

After all that had happened seeing him here seemed so wrong. Shadow stood against the door to the cell unable to move. His thoughts ran wild as he looked at the sleeping hero.

_ So powerless, so weak, so helpless  _ Shadow thought as tears stung his eyes  _ Why, why, why…. Why him, why here, why now…  _ he slowly crossed the cell and reached out to caress Vio’s cheek, so pale in the torchlight. Shadow moved to brush the hero's blond locks away from his face but recoiled when his hand touched something sticky. Vio moaned in his sleep and Shadow froze his blood-stained fingers centimeters from the hero’s cheek Vio shifted in his sleep and muttered 

“Shadow…” 

The dark prince didn't move, heart pounding in his throat, for fear of awakening the hero. 

“I’m sorry….” Vio whispered in his sleep.

Shadow shook slowly moving his hand to cover his mouth as he tried to stifle his sobs. Backing away from the hero he collapsed against the opposite wall of the cell.  _ Why did he keep saying that? Even in his sleep he was apologizing… I’m the one who hurt him..  _ Shadow thought staring at the blood still on his fingertips.

“I didn't mean to eat all the cake….” Vio murmured turning over to paw at his nose. He appeared to be completely asleep. And it was all Shadow could do not to run across the room and kiss this beautiful innocent hero who apparently dreamed about cake. 

_ He betrayed me! Remember! He’s a traitor! Snap out of it! _

Shadow punched the wall trying to summon the rage he had felt earlier. But all he got was a bloody fist as the torchlight dancing along the hero’s golden locks quickly quelled the measly anger he managed to summon.

He fought against himself trying to get angry again for a little longer before he moved to crouch next to the cot. He rested his hand on the hero's head sending slow pulses of magic into the wound at his temple. He looked so small and vulnerable, one could hardly believe he was a hero. “Traitor” Shadow muttered as he traced the path of the torchlight down Vio cheek. Trying and failing to remind himself why he should hate this, his hero… He leaned in slowly mesmerized by the play of light and shadow on his lovers face. When he was a breath away from Vio’s lips he snapped out of his revery and pulled back, growling in frustration at his own weakness Shadow snapped his fingers extinguishing all of the torches. 

Destroying that dangerous light… 

\---------------

Vio awoke in darkness, he was sore all over. The guards had been none too gentle after he had been knocked unconscious. He hissed involuntarily as he sat up, wincing as he tried to move his battered limbs and make out his surroundings. What had happened? Everything was muddled he couldn't quite remember. 

“Ahh, our sleeping beauty is awake,” he heard a voice echoing around him. 

Vio spun around, nearly falling off of the small cot before catching himself, crying out softly as his sore body screamed in response to the abrupt motion. Wait, he knew that voice. His mind reeled, trying desperately to remember where he knew it from. Then it hit him. It was Shadow, but this measured, taunting voice was so unlike the happy, proud and occasionally even adoring tones he had become accustomed to hearing from his new friend it had thrown him off.

“Shadow!” Vio gasped, but before he could speak again a hand was around his throat as a weight fell on his chest toppling his still fragile balance so he was pinned to the cot.

“Bingo,” purred the voice. The weight shifted and Vio caught a glint of crimson eyes.

_ He’s like a baffled kitten  _ shadow thought, it's _ adorable, Din’s Fire! How does he do this to me!! Get back on track  _ “What?” drawled Shadow. “No clever comeback? No brilliant plan?” Shadow whispered, stroking Vio’s cheek with his other hand.

“W-what?! What are you d-doing?!” Vio stuttered as adrenaline coursed through him, his memory and wits were still quite rattled between his encounter with the mirror and his head injury.

“I guess not,” Shadow sighed sounding a bit disappointed at the lack of banter as he sat back on top of Vio’s hips. Vio tried to sit up, following Shadows movement in the dark, but Shadow’s hand on his throat didn't budge. “What am I doing?” Shadow mused “What am I doing?” His voice shook with the barest hint of emotion. “I’m just here to learn the truth” 

“The Truth?” Vio breathed, not entirely sure what was happening but becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“What's wrong? Just tell me if you've ever lied to me and I'll let you up” Shadow said matter of factly.

“What brought this on Shadow? Couldn't we have done this in the morning??” Vio asked trying to sound casual as his mind raced  _ what had given him away? _

Shadow’s shaking increased “you don't remember?” he said voice only barely remaining steady

“Remember what?!” Vio exclaimed fed up with this interrogation, he was tired, sore and had been having a nice dream, with cake!

In answer, Shadow leaned over Vio to whisper in his ear “Traitor.” Shadow pulled back looking Vio in the eye trying to gauge his reaction. A confession that’s what he needed confirmation that it had all been a lie… So that he could end this without guilt so that he could let all his rage burn knowing that Vio had never really loved him…. That they had never really been friends...

That one word brought everything back, That word, The one Shadow had screamed in his face hours earlier as the world faded to black. Vio began to buck and struggle to get away, suddenly realizing the full danger of the situation. But Shadow’s grip was like iron and Vio couldn't shake him “Calm down Vio,” Shadow said “Just tell me the truth, tell me it was all a lie, that you’ve been lying from the start” his voice broke his eyes burning with unshed tears Vio was lost, what could he say? What could he do? If he told Shadow that he had lied Shadow would probably kill him right here and besides that would just be another lie. There was only so many lies one hero could handle...

“Yes,” Vio said “I lied” 

Shadow howled in rage and grief

Vio felt his captor’s hand release his throat and he took his chance, he rolled off the cot his abrupt movement shoving Shadow into the wall

Shadow hardly noticed collapsing against the wall behind the cot.

Vio ran to what he assumed was the other end of the cell searching with both hands for a crack, a door, anything, but as he frantically searched for a way out something cold touched the side of his neck. He had been too preoccupied searching for an exit to notice when the crying stopped. 

“Turn around and face me you traitor” Shadows husky voice whispered. 

“Shadow I..”

“Turn Around!”

“Ok…” Vio turned slowly feeling the blade scratch his skin until he was face to face with Shadow. “Is that my sword?” Vio asked trying to keep his voice level. 

“Yes it is and I'll destroy it along with you and the red one so no one will ever be able to unite the four swords again.” 

_ The red one… reds four sword was it possible? No shadow wasn't that stupid.  _

Something clanged to the ground in front of him and the cold steel at his neck disappeared into the darkness. 

“Pick it up,” Shadow said

“Hardly a fair fight in the dark” Vio said as he crouched to find the sword. 

“Who said anything about fair” Shadow hissed

Had just found the hilt of the sword when he felt the air move to his right. He rolled just in time to avoid the slash coming up in a defensive crouch. 

“Shadow I can explain..” he tried to say

“I don’t want your Excuses!” Shadow cried giving away his position in time for Vio to parry the incoming blow, “I want to kill you!” 

“No, you don’t!” Vio cried “and I don't want to hurt you! Please turn on the lights we can work this out!” 

“You betrayed me” w _ oosh _

“Lied to me” c _ lang _

“And now you want me to help you?!” R _ ing! scrrrape _

From the feeling of the blade there swords were crossed at the hilt  _ nows my chance  _ Vio thought. 

“Yes shadow I need your help, I love you and I don't want to lose you, please not like this…”

“I don't believe you!” shadow hissed pulling on the interlocked swords trying to break them apart, but Vio stood strong despite his fatigue and injuries, 

“I know you don't shade..”

“DOn't Call Me THat!” Shadow cried now wrenching on the swords in earnest 

“Fine! Shadow I know you don't trust me anymore, and I don't know how else to prove it to you but this” Vio twisted his hilt breaking the swords apart, and threw his weapon behind him, he didn't want to hit shadow by accident. He felt shadows sword resting on his collarbone. 

“What are you playing at hero?” Shadow growled 

“The only thing I can to convince you I’m telling the truth” he could hear Shadows sharp intake of breath he needed to keep going before he could interrupt him again, “

But everything we had, everything between us?” Vio looked up 

and Shadow was frozen by the force of his gaze the weight of truth behind it staggered him to the core as he said,

“It was real” 

Shadow’s heart pounded so hard it felt like it would fly out of his chest. The words he had longed for and dreaded more than anything were out. 

“I lied to you, If I hadn't lied to you, we wouldn't be in this situation. But I was scared I was lost and alone and then you came along, what would you have done that day in the woods? What would you have done if I had told you the truth then? If I had refused to join you? If I had asked you to help me stop Vati and save the princess?”

“I would have killed you right there in the woods, or thrown you straight in here.” The dark prince said without hesitation. 

Vio chuckled half-heartedly and looked up trying to find shadows eyes in the dark.

“Guess I know you pretty well after all, I regret it now… dying then would have saved us both a lot of trouble, but I always knew it would probably end this way.” Vio said ruefully. He took several shallow breaths through his bruised throat to steady his nerves, “If you're going to kill me do it now please, I’m ready.” Vio closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for the pain to come. “May Farore give me strength”. 

“Ya you're probably right, I should have killed you that day in the woods” Shadow said the sword tip shaking ever so slightly against Vio’s chest “at least then I wouldn't have cared about you so damn much.” and with that the tears started to flow “I love you so much I don't know what I would do without you!” 

_ clang _

“Shade!” Vio cried lunging forward to tackle his love as the second sword clattered against the stones   
“I was so afraid..”

“That I had lost you..” shadow whispered between passionate kisses and fervent tears

“You could never lose me I'm right here…”

“For the first time ever! All of me is right here…” Vio said holding onto Shadow as if he would never let go

“So no more secrets?” Shadow sniffled quietly

Vio chuckled softly “no more secrets, and can you please turn the lights on! I want to see your beautiful face”

“Nope not gonna happen,” Shadow said stiffly

“Why not?” Vio asked baffled 

“Cause I'm willing to be my best barrel of mead that we both look like shit and I really don't want to start our new relationship looking like a drowned rat.”

Vio laughed and after a few seconds Shadow joined in… 

“Well I think your quite a fetching rat regardless” Vio chortled 

“You sure? it's not going to be pretty”

“Try me”

“Alright it's your funeral” Shadow snapped his fingers and the small cell was flooded with the orange glow of torchlight. 

“Well you were wrong,” Vio said matter of factly looking at the boy in his arms

“About what” Shadow said as he pawed at his eyes that were swollen and red from crying. 

“You are still the most beautiful boy in all of Hyrule,” Vio said leaning in for another kiss

“Only Hyrule?” Shadow hiccuped 

They both laughed, and cried, and kissed often...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please comment! I love hearing your reactions and ideas!


End file.
